Personnel working in the fields of law enforcement, military operations and security are often engaged in patrolling. While performing routine duties such as monitoring assigned areas, the personnel may travel over a relatively large geographic area with, for example, a motorized vehicle, a bicycle or a horse. The personnel may stop on an impromptu basis, and then exit the vehicle or dismount. Although the personnel typically have a communications link with the central facility, the fact that personnel have made a stop or left a vehicle (e.g., a patrol car) and become engaged in an activity, may not be immediately communicated to the central facility. Greater knowledge of personnel activities can improve, among other things, coordination of operations in an organization.